


The Breath Between Regrets

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: Путь до Мидгарда займет год и день. Достаточно, чтобы во всем разобраться.





	The Breath Between Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Breath Between Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652164) by [Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera). 



Смотровая находилась за креслом, которое Тор мысленно уже называл своим «троном». Его не удивило, что Локи стал приходить именно сюда, располагаясь над имеющимся у них олицетворением власти. Там стекла иллюминатора выгибались навстречу бескрайней бархатистой черноте, и в нише, подняв одну ногу и свесив другую, сидел Локи.

Его волосы были под цвет космическим просторам, лицо — бледным пятном в темноте. Одна рука покоилась на бедре, другая подергивалась. Локи не бывал неподвижным. Не хищник — падальщик, умеющий ждать и дрожащий от желания стянуть чужую добычу.

Тор занял другой конец ниши, устало прислонился спиной к прохладной металлической раме. Коснулся босой ступней сапога Локи и, приглядевшись, увидел у того в руке знакомый серебристый шар. В детстве мама подарила Локи три таких. Они едва умещались в ладони, и сделаны были из какого-то странного магнита. Мама показала Локи, как вращать шары вокруг руки, и со временем тот научился управлять ими не глядя. Шары эти стали его раздражающими и неотъемлемыми спутниками. Куда бы Тор ни пошел, везде краем глаза видел серебристый блеск.

Но все дети однажды вырастают, и на смену игрушкам приходит оружие.

— Не думал, что ты их сохранил, — сказал Тор, нарушая неловкую тишину.

Локи протянул руку, давая увидеть кружащиеся шары. Тор и не помнил, чтобы они двигались так чарующе. Почти прекрасно.

Снова прижав шары к груди, Локи сдержанно кивнул.

Они сидели в тишине. Мимо проносились звезды.

— Путь до Мидгарда продлится год и один день, — сказал Локи. Тор, уже успевший задремать, напомнил себе, что рядом с братом никогда нельзя расслабляться. Но он так устал, а позвякивание маленьких шаров заглушило такое раздражающее и непривычное гудение двигателя...

— Да, — пробормотал Тор, — времени это немало.

— Рана, что нас разделяет, — начал Локи и тут же замолк. Повернулся к Тору. Его глаза были красными, под ними залегли круги. — Целая жизнь потребовалась, чтобы ее нанести. И мы оба позаботились о том, чтобы она никуда не делась.

— Я бы сказал... — Локи к чему-то вел, и Тор, прикусив язык, вздохнул: — Да.

— Мама говорила, что время лечит любые раны.

— Кроме смертельных, — согласился Тор.

— Год и день — много в жизни человека. — Локи впился в Тора взглядом. — Думаешь, нам его хватит?

Новая сила потрескивала на коже Тора. Ее было так много, и она давила, рассказывая обо всем, на что он теперь способен.

— Может быть. Если мы попытаемся.

— Может быть. — Локи слабо улыбнулся, прислонился головой к иллюминатору и прикрыл глаза. 

Какое-то время они спали, грея своим дыханием стекло.

***

Путь от кормы до носа занимал у Тора двадцать минут, если он шел без особой спешки. Двадцать минут на то, что обойти все королевство. Когда Тору было десять, Один взял его в путешествие по Асгарду, на которое ушел почти месяц — и они все равно не добрались до отдаленных деревушек.

Конечно, когда он шел с советниками, времени уходило куда больше. Чужое мнение сдерживало хуже цепей.

— Запасы распределять нам не придется, — сказала высокая женщина с огненно-рыжими волосами, которая одновременно напоминала и не напоминала Наташу. Звали эту женщину Зун, и она взвалила на свои плечи обязанности так, словно была для этого рождена. Она не рассказывала о том, чем занималась прежде, но глубокие шрамы на ее руках затянулись лишь недавно. — Мы на колониальном корабле. Запасов здесь хватит на количество нас двое больше на путь в три раза дольше.

— Отличная новость, — улыбнулся Тор своей лучшей улыбкой. Зун в ответ улыбнулась в два раза ослепительнее. — Все ли разместились?

— Да. Целых помещений меньше, чем мы думали, но вред по большей части поверхностный. В течение месяца мы сможем расселить всех с удобством, — сказала Зун и взглянула на свой список.

— Нужно созвать отряд дружинников, — вмешался Хеймдалль, пока она молчала. — Ничего серьезного не произошло, так, несколько небольших краж. Кто-то боится, кто-то алчен...

— Верно, — сглотнул Тор и задумался. Что бы сделал отец? И имеет ли это значение? Один больше не царь, и Тор уже не знает, был ли он хорошим царем. — Большой отряд собирать не будем. Найдем тех, кого нелегко разозлить и втянуть в драку. Больше не должно пролиться крови ни асов, ни революционеров.

Хеймдалль одобрительно кивнул, снимая тяжесть с груди Тора.

— Я могу сформировать отряд, — предложила Валькирия, — я в таких делах разбираюсь.

— Хорошо. Займись этим.

— Неплохо бы горячую воду заиметь, — сказал Корг. Миек согласно задрожал… или что-то съел. Так сразу и не скажешь.

— Я пока никого не посылала разбираться с водоснабжением, — вздохнула Зун. — Это следующее в списке.

— Я с ним разберусь. — Какое-то время Локи шел далеко впереди, и Тор и не заметил, как он вернулся. — Уж очень я нуждаюсь в том, чтобы все на корабле вымылись.

— Неужто мы оскорбляем твое нежное обоняние? — усмехнулся Тор.

— Да. — Ноздри Локи раздулись, но от веселья, а не обиды. — Да и себя я оскорбляю. В мейнфрейме я нашел инструкцию к кое-каким подпрограммам. Копии тебе я отправлю.

— Спасибо. — Тор улыбнулся, но Локи лишь закатил глаза, как и прежде не восприимчивый к его обаянию.

— Поблагодаришь, когда я все починю. Тот, кто спроектировал это место, явно любил трудности. — Локи вновь отвернулся. — К слову, я слышал, что Халк отправился к детям.

Как оказалось, в быстром темпе Тор мог пересечь корабль за шесть минут.

Было еще слишком рано, чтобы организовывать школу. Вместо этого выделили большую площадку, где можно было оставлять детей, пока их родители занимаются обустройством корабля. Несколько асов вызвались за ними присматривать. Тору нравилось проходить мимо и слышать щебет детских голосков.

Сейчас он готовился к катастрофе. Не то чтобы он думал, что Халк навредит детям — по крайней мере, намеренно, — но… 

— Еще раз! — крикнул кто-то. Послушалась громовая отрыжка Халка, а за ней… детский смех.

Тор, затаив дыхание, замер на пороге. На куче подушек возвышался Халк. Его ноги были вытянуты вперед, на них сидели дети. Бесстрашная маленькая девочка устроилась на плече и заплетала волосы Халка в косички. Остальные дети держались чуть позади, но все улыбались.

— Даже мой папочка не рыгает так громко! — взвизгнул кто-то них.

— Халк рыгать громче всех, — согласился Халк. — Еда?

Один из взрослых асов, выглядевший обеспокоеннее, чем все дети вместе взятые, поднес ему миску с крендельками. Халк наверняка мог бы съесть их все за раз, но вместо этого разрешил сидящей на его плече малышке взять миску и класть крендели ему в рот по одному.

— Нужно сказать «спасибо», — сказала девочка.

— Халк говорить спасибо, — послушно повторил Халк.

— Не за что. — Ас заметил на пороге Тора. — О, ваше величество. Простите. Халк недавно пришел и был с детьми очень осторожен.

— Все в порядке. — Тор прислонился к косяку. — Приятно слышать здесь смех.

— Верно, — сказал ас, протягивая миску с кренделями и ему. — Это и правда приятно. 

Наступил тихий час, и Халк лег спать вместе с детьми. Те устроились на нем, как на матрасе. Его волосы торчали заплетенными косичками. Стоило ему всхрапнуть, как трое детей на его груди шевелились и устраивались поближе друг к другу.

Тор долго на них смотрел. Когда Валькирия тронула его за плечо, от неожиданности он чуть ее не ударил.

— Он хороший человек.

— Он не совсем человек, — тихо ответил Тор.

— Человек, — покачала головой Валькирия. — Просто большой и зеленый. Я знавала существ поменьше и с кожей попривычнее, которые были куда менее человечны.

— И я, — признался Тор. — Но чем дольше Халк здесь, тем меньше вероятность того, что Брюс вернется.

— У Халка что, меньше прав на жизнь? — требовательно спросила Валькирия. — Сколько лет он был заперт внутри Брюса? Быть может, так будет справедливо.

Они увидели, как один из детей чуть не скатился, но Халк, не просыпаясь, подхватил его и вернул на место.

Справедливо. Это слово оставило во рту горький привкус.

— Но милосердно ли? — спросил Тор.

—А какая нам всем польза от милосердия? — Валькирия потянулась к закрепленной на бедре фляжке и сделала небольшой глоток. Выпивки у них было мало.

— Дело не в пользе. — Тор провел рукой по голове, цепляя короткие волоски мозолями на ладони. — Просто милосердие...

— Свойственно героям, — закончила Валькирия, закатив глаза. — Слушай, Халк — мой друг. Брюс тоже был ничего, но я с ним и не общалась толком. Просто… оставь моего друга в покое.

— Хорошо. — Тор опустил руку. — Халк останется.

Он попытался отмахнуться от чувства, что совершает убийство.

***

— Самовлюбленность всегда была твоим слабым местом.

Тор заметил серебристый отблеск за миг до того, как Локи заговорил. Он все ждал, что брат воспользуется его новой слабостью, как часто пытался проделать с отцом, но тот, видимо, собирался делать прямо противоположное. 

— Почему ты в моих покоях? — пробормотал Тор, опуская гребень. Пользы от него сейчас почти никакой, но привычка подчас сильнее. 

— Потому что ты дверь не запер. 

— Детский сад какой-то, — застонал Тор. — Напомни-ка, с чего я вообще пустил тебя в свои покои? 

— Наши покои. — Локи сел на край кровати Тора и поджал под себя ногу. — Потому что решил сделать красивый жест и делиться, как и все остальные. А я — единственный, с кем ты когда-либо жил. 

— Я жил со Мстителями. 

— Недолго, — отмахнулся Локи, вращая шары. Тор понял, что он нервничал, потому и занял руки шарами, чтобы те не дрожали.

— Дома у нас были огромные покои. — Тор обвел рукой каюту. Она была небольшой, но больше тех, что достались остальным. — А не такими, как эти. 

— И не напоминай. — Локи подбросил шар, давая на мгновение задержаться в воздухе, и только потом поймал его другой рукой. — Иногда я просыпаюсь и чувствую, что не могу здесь дышать.

— Тебе нужен дворец, чтоб дышать? — Тор сел рядом — больше некуда было. 

— Нет, мне нужно пространство. — Локи нахмурился, вращая шар вокруг указательного пальца. — И выход. 

— Выходы ты всегда хорошо находил. 

— Но здесь их нет. Спасательные шаттлы пропали. Наверное, кто-то пытался сбежать, попав на Сакаар. 

— Тогда понадеемся на удачу. 

— Ты сказал что-то про надежду? — Локи взглянул на дверь в общую комнату, где им с трудом удавалось не действовать друг другу на нервы. — Я и не помню, что это. 

— Не переигрывай. А то вид такой, будто от несварения страдаешь. 

У Локи вырвался удивленный смешок.

— Играю я получше твоего. 

— Мне игры ни к чему.

— Я тебя умоляю. Все, чего ты когда-либо хотел — это произвести впечатление. Ты даже плащ носишь! 

— Мы все носим плащи!

— Ну, мы все любим устраивать представления. 

— Да, _мы_ любим, — улыбнулся Тор. 

— О нет, только не надо в моих словах подтекста искать! В этом ты не силен. 

— Еще как силен! Я вообще очень чуткий.

— Не слышал ничего глупее. 

— Мне так Дарси сказала. 

— Дарси? Помощница Джейн? Она показалась мне… девушкой активной. 

— Вообще-то она мне тебя напомнила. 

— Ой. — Локи схватился за сердце. — Как ты можешь такое говорить? 

— Я в хорошем смысле. Дарси умная. Говорит то, что думает. Носит много зеленого. Эгоистка, но ради общего блага готова идти на жертвы. 

— Забери свои слова обратно. Я ничем ни для кого не готов пожертвовать. 

— Точно, я и забыл. 

— Что?

— Что ты еще и бог лжи.

— Замолчи. — Локи толкнул его рукой, но едва сдвинул с места. Не так давно Тор бы толкнул его в ответ, отчего Локи отлетел бы на другой конец комнаты. Даже их игривые драки становились легендами. 

— Я замолчу, но мы-то оба знаем правду. 

Тор закинул руку Локи на плечи — знакомое чувство. На мгновение тот напрягся, но тут же расслабился.

— Глупец, — пробормотал Локи. 

— Обманщик, — усмехнулся Тор, и покои показались ему чуточку больше.

***

— Пир? — Тор нахмурился.

— Еды нам хватит, — сказала Зун, чуть выпрямившись. — А пир поднимет всем боевой дух, господин.

— Но... 

— Халк любить пиры!

— Но...

— Было бы здорово возродить некоторые наши традиции, — серьезно сказал Хеймдалль. 

— О, революционеры будут в восторге. На асгардском пиру нам еще бывать не доводилось, — влез Корг. 

Локи ослепительно улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо, — сдаваясь, поднял руки Тор. — Но без эля пир будет уже не пир. 

— Так и знал, что ты это скажешь, — кивнул Локи. — Но тебе повезло. Я тут поспрашивал и узнал, что среди выживших есть пивовар. Представляешь? Из того, что есть на борту, можно сварить выпивку. Конечно, вкус у нее получится не такой, как у лучшего асгардского эля, но зато градус будет высокий. Так что тебе повезло.

— Мне повезло? — уставившись на него, переспросил Тор. — И в честь чего мы устроим пир? В честь павших? У нас уже было столько похорон, что на всю жизнь хватит. 

— Ну как же, сын Одина, — слабо улыбнулся Локи. — Мы устроим пир в честь твоего дня рождения. 

— Да, — сказал Хеймдалль. — До него всего несколько дней. 

— Я много лет не отмечал свой день рождения, — возразил Тор. — Я не ребенок, чтобы устраивать пир в свою честь, когда у народа ничего не осталось. 

— Тогда устроим его в честь чего-то другого. Надо только придумать, в честь чего, — пригвоздил его взглядом Локи. Он мог подолгу так смотреть и даже не моргнуть. Чего удивительного в том, что Тор полюбил змей, которые умели то же? — У этого корабля нет названия, а ему надлежит приютить нас на грядущие месяцы.

— Пир в честь названия корабля, — сказала Зун, переводя между ними взгляд.

— Пир в честь названия корабля, — кивнул Тор. — Хорошо. И как же мы его назовем?

— «Нить». «Нить Фригги», — быстро сказал Локи и, ни на кого не глядя, уставился в пол. 

Затихли все, кроме Халка, который неистово принялся чесать живот. 

— Халку нужен крем.

***

Сколько Тор себя помнил, отец никогда не занимался организацией пиров. Он приказывал их устроить — и они устраивались, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Сейчас Тор знал: чтобы сделать это возможным, требовалась настоящая армия. Армия, управлять которой он не был готов.

— Почему бы всем просто не сесть туда, куда они хотят?! — спросил Тор, пытаясь сдержать стон.

— Потому что нельзя за неделю искоренить привычки длинною в жизнь, государь. Асгардцы привыкли, что место за столом отражает их заслуги. Царь сидит во главе стола, те, кто в фаворе — рядом. Потом — лорды и те, у кого есть земли, после — безземельные. Если не составить схему рассадки, все будут драться за места, — вздохнула Зун. — Разве вас этому не учили? 

— Учили. — Локи вновь стоял у иллюминатора, громко поедая какой-то белый хрустящий фрукт. — Но ему всегда было сложно сосредоточиться. Обычно контрольные за него писал я.

— Да, было дело, — рассмеялся Тор. — Тебе отлично удавалось подделать мой почерк. 

— Тогда почему бы вам этим не заняться? — раздраженно спросила Зун. 

— Мне? — Локи впился зубами во фрукт. — Нет. Не интересно.

— А ведь знаете, ваши пиры были лучшими из всех, что у нас были, — продолжила Зун. — То есть, те пиры, что вы давали, притворяясь Одином. 

— Правда? — одновременно спросили Тор и Локи с одинаковым недоверием в голосе. 

— Да. На пирах Всеотца всегда происходило одно и тоже. У вас же были развлечения, которых мы прежде и не видывали. Вы разгуливали по столам, держа краткие и крайне странные речи.

— Если в хаотичный пир нельзя привнести немного беспорядка, то...

— То была похвала, брат, — рассмеялся Тор. — Просто прими ее. 

— Что ж, я польщен. Но не так глуп, чтобы не понимать причину сей лести. Я не буду планировать твой пир за тебя. 

— Но ведь это ты предложил его устроить! 

— Если планировкой пира займется Его Величество, то тот будет таким же, как пиры Одина, — сказала Зун. — Выпивка, мясо и танцы. 

— Да, пир для того и... 

— У тебя совсем нет воображения, — вздохнул Локи. — Ладно. Но не думай, женщина, что я не знаю, что ты пытаешься мной манипулировать. 

— И весьма успешно, — согласилась Зун и передала ему схему рассадки. — Итак, кто будет сидеть во главе стола?

— Никто, — не без удовольствия объявил Локи. — Сей пир будет не похож на прежние. Наш царь не похож на прежних. Тор сидит среди своего народа.

— Правда? — спросил Тор. 

— Правда. 

Но обойтись без пышных церемоний не удалось. Закончилось все тем, что Тора усадили не во главу стола, а в его середину, на стул чуть побольше остальных. Рядом сидели ремесленники, крестьяне, воины и Укротительница Халка, которую на самом деле звали Джемма. 

— А правда, что Халк победил вас в сражении? — громко спросила она. Мать тут же поспешила шикнуть на нее. 

— Нет, нет и нет, — усмехнулся Тор. — Халк просто не помнит, чем все закончилось. Уверяю тебя, победил тогда я. 

— Халк победить! — закричал со своего места Халк, стукнув по столу. Сидевшие рядом новоназначенные охранники нервно заулыбались. Валькирия поднесла свой кубок к кубку Халка, сделанному для него на заказ, и они громко стукнулись, чуть не разбив оба.

Джемма помахала Халку. Тот помахал в ответ.

— Привет, очень мелковатый друг!

— Государь мой, если позволите, — хрупкая женщина протянула Тору сверток. — Знаю, сей подарок — лишь мелочь, но сегодня ваш день рождения, пусть вы и не хотите, чтобы мы об этом упоминали. 

— Мне и правда не нужно никаких подарков, — сказал Тор, но все же потянулся за свертком. Советники тренировали его вежливо принимать любые подарки, что одновременно и оскорбляло, и приносило желанное облегчение.

Тор развернул ткань и обнаружил бутылек с зеленой жидкостью.

— Это настойка для роста волос, — прошептала асинья. — Я делаю ее для своего мужа, чтобы они у него быстрее росли.

Она не ожидала объятий, но приняла их с изяществом и румянцем на щеках. 

Были и другие подарки — небольшие, но символичные. Например, точильный камень, на котором рунами выгравировали имя Тора, жестяная кружка, спасенная с кухни Асгарда. Она напоминала кружки, из которых он в детстве пил козье молоко. 

Каждая из мелочей казалась огромной, словно мир. В ту ночь Тор обнял много своих подданных. 

— Давай, брат мой, — сказал Локи, наполнив элем жестяную кружку, которую Тор все еще сжимал в руке. — Время произнести речь. 

— А это обязательно? 

— Если речь не произнесешь ты, то произнесет Валькирия — она написала на всякий случай. Я и не знал, что существует столько пошлостей, рифмующихся со словом «корабль». 

Поморщившись, Тор встал. Все тут же затихли. Он поднял кубок и сказал: 

— Мой брат говорит, что мне следует произнести речь! — Зал взорвался смехом и подбадриванием. — Видимо, того же хотят все мои братья! Ибо все вы — моя семья. 

— После своей смерти отец явился ко мне и сказал, что Асгард — не место, а люди. Всем вам известна эта история. — Большинство кивнуло. — Но думаю, кое-что он все-таки не сказал. Не сказал, что теперь мы все должны быть одной семьей. Мы потеряли слишком многих, чтобы таить обиду на оставшихся. Сегодня… давайте сегодня простим то, что можем. Я прошу вас не забыть, но умерить гнев. Сей корабль будет нам домом мимолетные месяцы. Затем мы ступим на неизведанные земли, которые попытаемся провозгласить новым Асгардом. Моя мать… моя мать умела прясть, как и норны, что предупреждали нас о грозящем. Но предупреждений моя мать не пряла. Она пряла брачные покрывала и одеяла для колыбели. Вещи для будущего. Сей корабль — наше веретено, место, где мы положим начало нашему будущему. Мы назвали его «Нитью Фригги», и я надеюсь… Надеюсь, что здесь мы все будем чувствовать любовь, защиту и тепло, которые чувствовал я, завернутый в сделанное матерью одеяло.

Глаза Тора щипало, горло сдавило. Он не мог продолжать. Локи встал рядом и поднял кубок. 

— Так же чувствовал себя и я. За «Нить»! 

— За «Нить»! — закричала толпа, и все выпили.

Пивовар сварил много бочек эля. Эль на вкус был не совсем таким, как тот, к которому Тор привык, но Локи и Валькирия по очереди наполняли его кубок, и через какое-то время он уже не знал, туманится у него перед глазами от слез или же от выпитого. 

Затем Локи с Валькирией умудрились дотащить Тора до кровати, пока тот распевал старинную асгардскую песнь. 

— И битва была проиграна прежде, чем пролилась капля крови, — закричал Тор, падая на матрас. Валькирия неловко потрепала его по голове.

— Снов, лорд грома. 

— Для тебя — царь грома! — сказал Тор, указав пальцем на нее — или куда-то рядом. Рука была тяжелой, и Тор снова опустил ее на подушку. 

— Валькирия ушла несколько минут назад, — вздох Локи раздался где-то у колен Тора. 

— Что? 

— Да, вопрос хорош. 

Внезапно ногам Тора стало легче. А. Локи снял с него сапоги. 

— Благодарю.

— На здоровье, — фыркнул Локи. — Ваше величество предпочитает спать в мантии? 

— Не-е-ет... — Тор сел и принялся сражаться с застежкой, но его руки отпихнули. 

— Перестань. Если сорвешь завязки, я не стану пришивать их обратно. 

— Ты умеешь шить? 

— Нет, — раздраженно сказал Локи. 

— Готов спорить, что умеешь. Ты всегда… всегда был хорош в таких штучках. 

— В женских?

— В умных.

— Я… да. Я умею шить. — Локи убрал тяжелую мантию и принялся за тяжелую нагрудную пластину. — Мама научила. 

— Но не ткать. — Тор словно наяву слышал, как юного Локи отказались этому обучать. 

— Нет. Мама говорила, что ткачеству магия не нужна. Я был иного мнения. 

— Речь. Она была хороша. Ты сам должен был ее произнести. 

— Из моих уст она бы звучала пустой ложью. 

— Но слова-то были твоими.

— Их я написал для тебя. Это другое. — Тяжесть пропала, слабо звякнул металл, ударившись о переборку. 

— Но ты писал эти слова искренне. Они не пустая ложь. 

— Я ложусь спать. И утром буду ступать тихо из уважения к твоей грядущей головной боли. 

— Локи… — Тор протянул вслепую руку и схватился за что-то жесткое — фалду кожаного жилета, — заставляя Локи остановиться. 

— Останься. 

Помолчав, тот спросил:

— Зачем?

— Мы же делали так раньше. Ты это имел в виду, говоря о покоях. Мы привыкли делить постель, когда у нас бывали кошмары. 

— Мы давно уже не дети. 

— Разве? — спросил Тор, чувствуя всепоглощающую усталость. — Сегодня я казался себе ребенком, играющим в царя. Я скучаю по матери и отцу. Я хочу, чтобы меня баловали, рассказывали сказки и пели песни. А ты не хочешь?

— Просто… подвинься. И почему я вечно забываю, что, выпив, ты становишься таким сентиментальным?

— Неправда, — запротестовал Тор, двигаясь. Погас свет и послышался шелест скользнувшей на пол одежды. Матрас прогнулся — Локи свернулся на своей стороне кровати. 

— Жил-был жеребец. Он был диким и безудержным, — начал Локи и, протянув через кровать руку, похлопал Тора по ладони. Тот открыл ее, переплетая их пальцы. — Имя его позабылось. Известно лишь то, что шерсть его была чернее ночи, и что средь всех лошадей он был царем. 

История была старой, странной и очень в стиле Локи. Несмотря на то, что рассказывал ее он, Тор представлял себе, как они лежат в кровати, держась за руки под одеялом, и слушают мамину сказку. Заходит отец, чтобы пожелать им спокойной ночи, и касается их лбов холодной рукой. Родители рассказывают вместе сказку, пока не убеждаются, что дети заснули. 

Тор спал. Ему снился восьмикопытный конь, бегущий среди цветов, и Локи с развевающимися на ветру волосами, смотрящий ему вслед.

***

— Жить будет, — сказала целительница. Ее руки были в крови Валькирии.

Тор громко выдохнул от облегчения. Кто-то уже помчался к Халку, чтобы сообщить ему новости — тот едва сохранял спокойствие. 

— Можно ее увидеть? 

— Через несколько часов. Сейчас ей нужен отдых. — Хранительница оглянула переполненное помещение. — Хорошо, что о ней так переживают. 

— Да. — Тор не знал почти никого из тех, что ждал с ним вестей. На корабле у Валькирии была своя жизнь. Она больше не одинокий падальщик. Асгардцы снова принял ее в свои сердца. — Это хорошо.

— Как все случилось? — спросил он, пока бежал к самодельному лазарету. 

— Валькирия помогала разбирать обломки, — задыхаясь, объяснил мальчик, который за ним и пришел. — Она оттолкнула меня, когда упала балка. Чтобы ее поднять понадобилось аж трое. 

Но Валькирия выжила. Сколько же у нее жизней? Тор сидел и ждал, но когда целительница пустила к Валькирии посетителей, встать он не смог и махнул остальным — мол, идите вперед.

— Государь, если вы хотите ее сегодня увидеть, то пожалуйста, идите сейчас, — наконец сказала целительница. — Валькирия спрашивала о вас, но она устала, и я хочу поскорее уложить ее спать.

На негнущихся ногах Тор вошел к Валькирии. Ее обмотали бинтами и накрыли одеялом, но было видно, как сильно она побледнела и как тяжело дышит. В воздухе витал запах крови. 

— Тор, — Валькирия лениво помахала пальцами так, словно не хотела вставать, а не не могла. — Планы придется чутка отложить. 

Он молча сел рядом. Валькирия ничуть не походила на Джейн. Вела себя совсем по-другому. Она отличалась и от Сиф, и от мамы. Если она кого ему и напоминала, так это Вольштагга. Тор вспоминал его каждый раз, когда слышал хорошую шутку или ел еду, что они когда-то ели вместе. Нет, веселой Валькирия не была. Она, наверное, больше похожа на Соколиного глаза, который смеялся и не скупился на проявления привязанности к команде, но про себя никогда ничего не говорил.

— Ты злишься, — сказала Валькирия. 

— Не на тебя, — поспешил заверить Тор. — Просто… не умирай.

— Сегодня не умру, — согласилась она. — Но ничего не обещаю о том, что будет завтра или послезавтра. Да и кто бы смог что-то обещать? 

— Знаю. 

Наверное, Валькирия больше похожа на Тони, решил Тор. Не потому, что много пьет, а из-за осторожности и колкости, с которой себя ведет. Она готова ранить других, даже если сама пострадает не меньше, и в то же время готова руку себе отрезать, лишь бы спасти ближнего.

— Я не пила.

— Я и не говорил, что пила. Да и какая разница? Ты спасла мальчишку. 

— Была б пьяной — может, и не спасла бы. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я прочитал тебе нотации? — рассмеялся Тор. 

— Нет, с этим я и сама справлюсь. — Валькирия тоже рассмеялась и тут же поморщилась — смех потревожил треснутые ребра. — Халк в порядке? 

— Он не помещается в больничную палату, но кто-то установил для него видеотрансляцию. Может, он сейчас на нас смотрит. — Тор указал на объектив.

— Привет, здоровяк, — улыбнулась Валькирия и помахала в камеру. — Держи себя в руках. Забегу к тебе как смогу. 

Камера ожила.

— Халк спокоен. Скоро видеть друга. 

Валькирия улыбнулась и опустила взгляд. 

— Видеть друга завтра, — сказал Тор. 

— Да, увидит, — пробормотала Валькирия. — Знаешь, он мой первый друг с тех пор, как перебили всех валькирий.

— Знаю. И завтра он тоже будет здесь. 

— А послезавтра? 

Тор не ответил, и Валькирия фыркнула.

***

Кровать Тора стала их кроватью. Не сразу. Со временем. Они с Локи оставались допоздна, обсуждая утилизацию отходов или взаимоотношения асов и революционеров, пока один из них не засыпал. Постепенно одежда Локи переместилась из общей комнаты в шкаф Тора.

По ночам шары лежали на тумбочке у кровати. Вот и вся история. 

Им не надо было прятаться от служанки. Не надо было никому лгать. Да и в любом случае, ничего постыдного в этом не было. Они просто составляли друг другу компанию, пока спали. Со своими друзьями Тор проделывал это сотни раз. 

И все же в те редкие дни, когда Тор просыпался раньше Локи и видел обычно напряженное лицо расслабленным, то чувствовал себя не так, как когда просыпался рядом с Фандралом, пускавшем слюни ему на плечо, или с Сиф, упирающейся ему в бедро мечом. 

Это было что-то другое. У Тора внутри поднималась волна ненависти и любви, страстное желание выкинуть Локи в шлюз и избить до смерти любого, кто бы осмелился такое предложить. 

— Хватит пялиться на меня, пока я сплю, — пробормотал Локи, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. — И это еще меня называют жутким. 

— Ты жуткий, — сказал Тор. — И грязный вдобавок. Космос все усугубляет.

Интересно, откуда Локи узнал этот мидгардский жест? Выглядел он отработанным. 

— Не завидуй тому, что у меня хотя бы есть волосы. 

Тор решил, что имеет полное право ударить его подушкой. 

И только когда Локи удалось выбраться из тюрьмы одеял, метнуть гребень Тору в голову и скрыться в белом дыму, Тор осознал, что так и не надел на глаз повязку. Он снимал ее по вечерам, убедившись, что Локи спит, и старался надевать до того, как тот проснется. Но этим утром — забыл. 

Тор надел повязку и прошелся пальцами по зажившей коже вокруг пустой глазницы. Его отец отдал глаз за всю мудрость Девяти Миров. 

Иногда Тору казалось, что условия его сделки были получше.

***

Валькирии полегчало. Халк смог навестить ее, когда той разрешили покинуть лазарет и вернуться в каюту. Спасенному мальчику не терпелось отдать долг. Валькирии все еще требовалась помощь, и семья мальчика окружила ее таким вниманием, что довела до белого каления.

— Они хотят как лучше, — сказал Тор и передал Валькирии оставленный ими сэндвич.

— Справлялась же раньше сама, когда бывала ранена. — Она взяла сэндвич. — Мне не нужна помощь. 

— Послушай того, кто научился на горьком опыте: нам всем нужна помощь. — Тор налил им по стакану воды. — Особенно, когда нам кажется, что мы не можем ее вынести.

— Для глупца ты довольно умен, — сказала Валькирия и, поморщившись, взяла воду. 

— Скажи это моему брату, — рассмеялся Тор. 

— Зачем? Подозреваю, он знает это лучше всех.

— Спасибо, что ли?

Халк с надеждой взглянул на Тора.

— Халк получить сэндвич?

— Если хочешь, чтобы тебя накормили, дуй на кухню, Здоровяк, — проворчал Тор. — Не объедай Валькирию, пока она не может сама спуститься вниз. 

— Халк приносить еще, — заныл тот. 

— Вперед. — Валькирия подтолкнула его ногой. — Принеси мне баранины, если там еще осталось. 

— Халк достать еду. — Халк засопел и неуклюже вывалился из каюты. 

— Я хочу… — начала Валькирия, потом остановилась, прикусив нижнюю губу. — Когда меня завалило, я думала лишь о том, что умру, и никто так и не узнает моего имени.

— Ты сказала, что у тебя нет имени... — когда Тор наконец-то спросил, как ее зовут. Что, к его стыду, случилось слишком поздно. Впрочем, у них долго не было времени на любезности.

— Я думала, что оставила свое имя на поле битвы. — Валькирия уставилась в воду. — Я хотела оставаться безымянной. Просто номером. Но, как я сказала, глушить память я больше не могу. И не хочу быть забытой. 

— Я никогда не забуду тебя...

— Брунгильда, — подсказала Валькирия, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Я никогда не забуду тебя, Брунгильда, — почтительно сказал Тор. — Так тебя назвали при рождении? «Воительница в броне» звучит уж слишком прямолинейно.

— Так меня назвали, когда я присоединилась к сестрам, — нахмурилась Валькирия. — Лишь это имя имеет значение. 

— Тогда его я и запомню. Если только ты меня не переживешь. 

— Только не называй меня им. Пусть лучше мне напоминают о сестрах, когда зовут.

— Я могу и это сделать.

— Ты можешь совершить много великих дел. — Валькирия подняла стакан. — Тор, сын Фригги. Выпьем же за то, чтобы сделать все и даже больше.

Тор коснулся ее стакан своим, и тихий звон эхом прокатился до высокого потолка.

***

Первый матч революционеров с асами заставил хорошенько покусать от волнения ногти. Тор и Корг сидели на скамье у самой кромки поля. Революционеров было мало, и потому асы играли в обеих командах, но те, что играли за революционеров, разрисовали лица, чтобы походить на сокомандников.

— Объясни-ка мне правила еще разок, — попросил Тор, глядя, как один мяч пролетает между ног сбитого с толку Миека, а другой — у кого-то над головой.

— О, правила просты, — сказал Корг и указал на ворота. — Забиваешь туда мяч, получаешь очко.

— Что? — нахмурился Тор. — Но почему на площадке столько мячей?

— Мы кучу игр испробовали, но асы в своих-то преуспели, а революционеры до хрипоты спорили, игру чьей планеты им стоит выбрать. Поэтому мы смешали все игры, а от большинства правил избавились. 

— Кто все это придумал? — спросил Тор с нахлынувшим ужасом, когда началась первая драка, и куча конечностей загнала в сетку мяч. 

— Кажется, Локи, — подумав, ответил Корг. — Нам его идея понравилась. Мы согласились сделать по-евойному, если он нам поможет. 

— Но его же нет на поле.

— Конечно же он там есть. Он же судья, — сказал Корг и указал куда-то вдаль.

Прищурившись, Тор смог разглядеть брата. Одетый в что-то жутко ярко-зеленое, тот стоял прямо посреди заварушки. Трудно было сказать, в каком Локи настроении, но Тор решил не волноваться — настоящий Локи наверняка находился в безопасности и наблюдал за происходящим со стороны.

К середине матча подали напитки, и на носилках унесли лишь двоих игроков.

— О чем ты только думал? — требовательно спросил Тор, когда ему выпала возможность подобраться к двойнику Локи.

— О том, что будет весело, матч заставит всех сплотиться, и напряжение спадет. — Локи пожал плечами. — Не все мои поступки продиктованы гениальными планами.

— Некоторые из них просто шалости, — обвиняюще сказал Тор.

— Нельзя требовать от ветра, чтобы тот перестал дуть. — Локи исчез и появился несколькими шагами левее. — Я останусь здесь и буду твоей правой рукой, но не жди, что я не буду самим собой.

Толпа смеялась, кричала, подбадривала игроков. Тору вспомнилось, как в юности, они сражались с затупленным оружием на потеху толпе. Фандрал тогда размашисто кланялся, Хогун — изящно махал рукой. Тора обуяла скорбь, заставая врасплох.

— Ты всегда будешь тем, кто ты есть, — согласился Тор, протянул руку к лицу Локи и с удивлением обнаружил, что касается настоящей щеки. — Ты мой брат, и я люблю тебя. Даже когда ты меня бесишь.

На миг коснувшись его руки, Локи отстранился и вернулся к игре со словами: «Желтая карточка! Кусаться нельзя!».

Тор досмотрел игру, болея за обе команды, и, когда матч закончился, послал по бочонку эля как победителям, так и проигравшим.

Пробираясь к забитым едой столам, игроки подняли Локи вверх и принялись его подбрасывать — к его вящему неудовольствию. 

—Кто победил? — заревел Халк у Тора под ухом, перекрикивая толпу.

— Не знаю, — признался тот. — Но игра была хороша.

— Да. Хороша. — Халк принюхался. — Пахнет победой.

— А как пахнет победа?

От широкой улыбки Халка стало не по себе.

— Тор только проигрывает. Он не может чуять победу.

— Я должен был знать, что ты так скажешь.

***

Все горело. В ушах звучали крики умирающих, их руки тянули Тора вниз, а он все вставал, чтобы сражаться с врагами. Толку от этого не было. Земля дрожала, и он...

— Тор! — позвал Локи, и Тор распахнул глаза. Мокрый от пота, он лежал самом на краю, наполовину свесившись с кровати. — Проснулся?

— Да, — хрипло ответил он.

— Ты нас обоих чуть на пол на сбросил. — Локи казался раздраженным, но его ладони дрожали — будто он хотел тронуть то, что не должен был. Тор схватил его за руки.

— Прости. Мне приснился кошмар.

— Ты бил подушки. Хорошо, что только их, — возмущенно сказал Локи. — В следующий раз дам тебе упасть.

— Нет, — возразил Тор с непонятно откуда взявшейся уверенностью. — Не дашь.

Локи нахмурился. 

— Сам же сказал: я всегда тебя предаю.

— Ты всегда вонзаешь в меня кинжал, — согласился Тор, — и всегда оказываешься рядом, чтобы вытащить его и перебинтовать рану. По крайней мере, так было последние разы. Да и в детстве тоже.

Локи не отстранился. Перехватил ладонь Тора поудобнее.

Они встретились на полпути. Простое прикосновение губ длилось лишь мгновение. 

Все началось одним давним сладостным летом. Они были юны, но недостаточно юны, чтобы отрицать то, что значили друг для друга и то, к чему это могло привести. Их семейное древо изобиловало подобными отношениями, а асы не обращали внимания на то, чем занимаются другие в спальне, покуда участие было добровольным.

Тор и забыл, что губы Локи — самая теплая его часть, но помнил тихие вздохи, которые тот издавал перед тем, как отстраниться, помнил ощущение его волос на щеке. Тогда все было для них игрой, способом занять время и поэкспериментировать с тем, кому доверяешь.

— Не думаю, что так рана заживет быстрее, — сказал Тор, приподнимаясь.

— Хуже точно не будет, — по-деловому отозвался Локи. — И нет никого, кто бы смог нам возразить.

Тор лег обратно, и Локи осмелился придвинуться ближе, так, что их носы почти соприкасались, а дыхание смешивалось. Даже в темноте глаза Локи отдавали неестественной синевой, и под их пристальным взглядом Тор прикрыл веки и снова заснул.

***

— Можно поговорить с вами, государь? — спросил Хеймдалль, приблизившись утром к трону. От Тора ожидалось, что он будет сидеть на нем час-другой на случай, если кому-то понадобится его «царская» помощь. Жуткая скука была приправлена теми страшными моментами, когда народу требовалось его помощь в чем-то по-настоящему важном, и он чувствовал себя недостаточно компетентным.

— Конечно, друг мой. Пожалуйста, садись. — Тор указал на один из стульев перед троном.

— У меня дело личного характера, — начал Хеймдалль, и Тор вдруг резко вспомнил, что Хеймдалль все видит. Он не вспоминал об этом с тех времен, как был подростком и занимался наедине с собой тем, чем занимаются все подростки.

— Продолжай, — сказал Тор, стараясь не выглядеть виноватым. По сути, он не сделал ничего плохого. Пока не сделал. И не то чтобы он собирался сделать что-то плохое, но некоторые могут иметь на сей счет свое мнение. И высказать его. Громко высказать.

— Я хотел узнать, можно ли получить ваше… правильнее будет сказать, «благословение» на то, чтобы ухаживать за Валькирией. — Не казалось, что Хеймдалль нервничает. И голос его нервным не казался. Вряд ли он вообще был способен нервничать. — Я понимаю, что ее благосклонность только от нее зависит, но прежде, чем я хотя бы попытаюсь… мне показалось, вы с ней очень близки, и я не хотел мешать.

— Конечно я даю тебе свое благословение! — Тор рассмеялся, чувствуя прилив облегчения, от которого голова стала легкой. — Валькирия — прекрасный воин. Не уверен, что ей нужны отношения, но мне не приходит на ум никто, кому я бы желал счастья так, как вам двоим. Буду рад, если вы найдете его вместе.

— Благодарю, — улыбнулся Хеймдалль. — Обычно я стараюсь не наблюдать за чужой личной жизнью, если на то нет необходимости. И в этом случае мне показалось, что лучше спросить.

— И ты получил свой ответ.

Тор смотрел, как Хеймдалль уходит. Он не знал, что ответит ему Валькирия, не знал, хочет ли она, чтобы за ней ухаживали.

Он с тоской подумал, что знал бы, будь на ее месте Сиф. Та не скрывала своих желаний. Летящая в цель стрела, когда желала, коли нет — отбрасывающий щит. Главное, что она выжила и, быть может, когда-нибудь еще к нему присоединится, хоть у нее с Локи и есть разногласия, которые придется преодолеть. 

Почему все так сложно?

— У нас тут на кухне небольшой пожар, — сказал Корг, заходя в зал. Кожа его была перепачкана сажей. 

Как оказалось, новые силы Тора включали в себя умение контролировать воздух, что оказалось на удивление полезным. Хоть и несколько разрушительным. Остатки дня пришлось потратить на то, чтобы навести порядок, демонстративно не спрашивая, как начался пожар, когда у плиты были лишь Корг с Миеком — готовили что-то, что пахло как жженая резина.

***

На ночь Локи превратился в женщину. Этого, как и всегда, ничто не предвещало. Локи давно, очень давно не принимал сие обличие. Тор вернулся в их покои в надежде перекусить и сходить в душ, чтобы смыть с себя запах гари, и вот она, сидит за кухонным столом в с виду теплом махровом халате. Ее мокрые волосы блестели на ярком свете.

— Я ужин принес, — сказал Тор и поставил между ними тарелку. — Не знал, поел ли ты.

— Нет еще. — Тор и не помнил, чтобы ее голос был таким хриплым. — От тебя воняет.

— Дело было в… чем-то похожем на пирог. Или на чей-то труп. Я не стал спрашивать.

— Трудный день, значит, — Локи цокнула языком и потянулась к куску хлеба, уже смазанного маслом.

— А твой? — Тор не стал спрашивать, почему Локи перевоплотился — тот никогда не нуждался в причинах. Локи был тем, кем был, тогда, когда хотел.

— Не то чтобы. Большую часть дня пришлось провести в хранилище. Наш корабль из Свартальвхейма, но не думаю, что гномы делали его для себя. Надписи на плане сделаны на их языке, но и только. — Она аккуратно откусила хлеб, сверкнув зубами. — Все остальное написано обычными рунами.

— Обычными для каких мест? — спросил Тор, заставляя себя вернуться к еде.

Пока они ели, Локи прочитала ему лекцию по лингвистике. Слушать ее было интересно, хоть и не так интересно, как смотреть на ее овальные ногти и изгибы тела.

В темноте, лежа в кровати, все казалось таким же, как всегда: ее рост, волосы на подушке, внимательно наблюдающие за ним глаза.

— В таком виде я нравлюсь тебе больше? — почти прошептала она.

— Ты всегда одинакова.

— Ты пялился.

— Я годами тебя таким не видел. Я и забыл, что в женском обличии ты так же прекрасна, как и в мужском.

Локи придвинулась чуточку ближе.

— Ты сегодня боек на язык.

— Может у тебя позаимствовал, — пробормотал Тор и принял поцелуй, который последовал, с чувствами, которые в него вкладывались.

Если это было проверкой, Тор был уверен, что прошел ее.

Утром под халатом Локи уже не было изгибов, а серебристые шары держала рука с квадратными ногтями, а не овальными. Но встав с кровати, двигался Локи все еще по-другому.

— Возвращайся в постель, — сказал Тор и протянул руку, останавливая Локи на пороге.

— Что ж, раз уж ты так вежливо просишь… — Он обернулся медленно, задумчиво. — Ты опоздаешь. Сильно опоздаешь.

— Я — царь. Мне можно опаздывать, когда я того хочу.

— Ты — глупец, который желает трахнуть собственного брата, — возразил Локи.

— Я — царь дураков. — Тор приподнялся на колени. — Который желает возлечь с тем, кого любит больше всех.

— Ты говоришь так лишь потому, что все остальные мертвы. — Локи избавился от халата одним движением плечей.

— Я говорю так потому, что ты прекрасен в любом обличье, а еще — умен и силен. — Тор по прежнему держал руку протянутой. — Ты принимаешь ужасные решения, устраиваешь истерики и забавы ради изучаешь мертвые языки. Ты и упрямый, и вредный, и злой, и добрый, и нежный — и все это за час.

— Кое-что из сказанного звучит не так уж плохо. — Локи взял его руку. — Ненавижу тебя.

— Знаю. — Тор притянул его к тебе. — Почти так же сильно, как любишь.

Он не дал Локи возможности возразить.

Потом, когда они лежали в кровати, мокрые от пота, Локи устало поцеловал Тора под пустой глазницей.

— По крайней мере, родственник из меня лучше, чем из нее, — заключил он и довольно устроился на груди Тора, как сонный кот.

— Надеюсь, на нее ты теперь равняться не будешь, — застонал Тор.

Место поцелуя горело и покалывало еще долго.

***

— Какой мне толк от отношений? — требовательно спросила Валькирия. Тор уставился в свою тарелку. Он надеялся, что они просто поужинают. Следовало знать, что кто-то попадет под раздачу.

— Ну а какой от них вообще толк? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Локи. Последние дни он разгуливал с таким самодовольным видом, что окружающие начали избегать его — из подозрений. Тора это одновременно и радовало, и бесило.

— Вот именно! — сказала Валькирия, ткнув ножом в тарелку. — От отношений одни… сложности. 

— И секс, — сказал Локи. На его губах мелькнула улыбка. — Не забудь про секс.

— Я и правда люблю секс, но им можно заняться и без… отношений. — Последнее слово Валькирия произнесла так, словно оно было неприятно на вкус.

— А как же поддержка? — спросил Тор.

— А друзья мне для чего? Какой от вас троих тогда прок?

— Халк делать двери в стенах, — похвалился своими умениями Халк. Локи уже не вздрагивал, когда тот заговаривал, но и спокоен не был. Очевидно, он решил, что единственный способ избавиться от такой реакции — это плыть по течению — и теперь заставлял себя находиться рядом с Халком.

— Верно, — улыбнулась Халку Валькирия. — Мы все ценим этот твой талант. Когда он нужен.

— Какая честь быть включенным в такую… сильную команду, — сказал Локи. — Проблема в отношениях или в конкретном ухажере?

— Хеймдалль замечательный, — вздохнула Валькирия. — Он хороший воин, а еще он верный, умный, находит все, что я теряю. И он милый прям до зубного скрежета.

— Верно, — с энтузиазмом отозвался Локи. — А еще я подозреваю, что он хочет меня убить. Это так, к сведению.

— Локи, если бы Валькирия отвергала всех, кто хочет тебя убить, то во всех Девяти мирах не осталось бы ухажеров.

— И то верно, — с злой усмешкой отозвался Локи.

— Халк хотеть убивать.

— Да, спасибо, что привнес в шутку тошнотворный привкус.

— Халк громить Локи.

— Да, — вздохнул Локи. — Мы все это знаем. А мои ребра еще и помнят.

— В любом случае, — откашлялась Валькирия, — вот что я хочу сказать: Хеймдалль идеален. Я просто не знаю: оно мне надо?

— Разве смысл отношений не в том, чтобы это выяснить? — спросил Тор.

— У тебя когда-нибудь были отношения? — спросила Валькирия.

— В Асгарде — нет. — Тор мельком взглянул на Локи, который играл с Халком в гляделки. — Но в Мидгарде я встретил женщину. Сейчас мы разошлись, но я очень ее любил.

— Почему вы расстались?

— Потому что меня не было рядом, — признался Тор. — Она хотела, чтобы я был с ней, а я не мог ей этого дать. Мы жили в разных мирах, и где-то всегда появлялись проблемы, которыми мне нужно было заняться. Я пренебрегал ею, и она не стала терпеть.

— Ты хотел снова завести отношения?

— С Джейн? — удивленно спросил Тор.

Валькирия покачала головой.

— С кем-нибудь.

— Да, — тут же ответил он.

— Почему?

— Потому что… я люблю секс и компанию, и если кто-то, кто знает тебя — по-настоящему знает — и все равно любит, то это настоящее чудо, — подумав, сказал Тор. — Но, быть может, у всех по-разному. Для моей подруги Сиф смысл отношений сводился к сексу, компанию же она предпочитала друзей. Мой другой друг, — он взглянул на Халка, который все еще прожигал Локи взглядом, — предпочел бы полное одиночество. А еще один не желает секса, но жаждет товарищества.

Выслушав его, Валькирия задумалась и потом повернулась к Локи. Щелкнула пальцами у того перед носом, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Краем глаза все еще присматривая за Халком, Локи спросил:

— Что?

— А что насчет тебя? У тебя были к кому-нибудь чувства?

Локи нахмурился.

— Забавы ради или настоящие?

— Настоящие.

— Да.

— И-и-и?

Наконец Локи уделил ей полное внимание.

— И длились они всю мою долгую жизнь, и я не вижу им конца.

— Не понимаю.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Локи мягко и немного грустно. — Как тебе понять то, что я сам никогда не понимал?

Тор коснулся под столом руки Локи и обнаружил, что тот неистово крутит шары. Локи взглянул на него и, прочитав немой вопрос на лице, фыркнул:

— Да, глупец, конечно. Кого же еще?

— Халк скучать. Злюка хочет играть?

— Да, Халк. Давай играть. — Валькирия встала, потянулась к мечу и взглянула на Тора. — Как насчет тренировки?

Тор почувствовал, как под кожей потрескивают разряды. Затем подумал о Джейн и о вставших между ними мирах.

— Завтра, — отозвался Тор. — Сегодня у меня другие дела.

Его «дела» свелись к тому, чтобы завалить Локи на кровать, заставить его извиваться и стонать, пока они оба не кончат, но… в конце концов, он же царь, а «дела» — понятие широкое.

— Значит, любил меня всю жизнь?

— Пусть это тебе не льстит, — Локи потянулся, изогнув спину, и упал на кровать. — Едва ли я стремился к этим чувствам постоянно.

— В нашей юности...

— Я знал, что для тебя все было игрой, потому воспринимал происходящее также, — пожал плечами Локи. — Сердце ты мне не разбил.

— Но все то, что ты потом мне сделал...

— Не было местью. По крайней мере, не за то. — Локи отбросил эту мысль словно насекомое. — Погоня за тобой — это часть меня, а не моих деяний.

Тор на ум пришло лишь одно выражение, которым можно было выразить происходящее.

— Мы с тобой безумцы.

— Целиком и полностью, — рассмеялся Локи. — Зато секс сегодня был безумно хорош.

***

На четвертый месяц заглох двигатель. Просто застонал и затих, фыркнув пылью. Его починкой занялись лучшие умы корабля, но ничего нельзя было сделать — у них не оказалось деталей, которые нужно заменить. Двигатель был не единственным. Его остановка не сильно повлияла на путешествие, но остро напомнила о шаткости их положения.

Несколько дней Тор оставался в инженерной допоздна, обсуждая разные варианты, а когда его одолела сонливость — улегся спать на полу вместе с рабочими. 

На четвертый день за ним пришла Валькирия.

— Тебя желают видеть за ужином.

— Здесь вы мало чем поможете, ваше величество, — сказал главный инженер, раскатывая чертеж. — Я сообщу, если что-то изменится.

Тор кивнул и пошел за Валькирией по извилистым коридорам. Они шли мимо классных комнат, лазарета, спортивного поля и тронного зала — в небольшое помещение, откуда открывался вид на звезды. Стол был накрыт, и все советники уже ели. Место Тора — между Локи и Хеймдаллем — пустовало. Халк удерживал ложку на носу — к веселью Корга. Зун и Хеймдалль склонились над чертежной бумагой, уже заляпанной пятнами, и что-то рисовали. Валькирия села рядом с Локи и ткнула того локтем, чтобы подвинулся.

Тор почувствовал тепло несмотря на то, что в комнате было прохладно. Он сел на свое место и взялся за вилку. 

— В центре города должен быть не дворец, а то, что напоминает о его истории, — настаивала Зун.

— Зачем оглядываться на прошлое? — спросил Хеймдалль, постучав по чертежу.

— Там у вас что, карта? — наклонившись, спросил Тор.

— В каком-то смысле. — Зун покраснела. — Прошу прощения, мой царь. Знаю, не мне этим заниматься, но задача и правда интересная.

— Какая?

— Мы планируем новый город. — Хеймдалль пододвинул к Тору чертеж. — Если форма земель, на которых мы обоснуемся, подойдет, то можно будет восстановить концентрические круги Асгарда.

— Я хочу, чтобы в центре города был архив. — Зун указала на обсуждаемое место. — А Хеймдалль говорит: дворец.

— Я не хочу дворца, — покачал головой Тор. — По крайней мере, не такого, какой у нас был в Асгарде.

— Как насчет статуи? — предложила Валькирия. — Мемориал в центре хорошо бы смотрелся.

— Тут та же проблема, что с архивом, — возразил Хеймдалль. — Конечно, мемориал нужен, но если мы построим новое начало на своих потерях, то печаль лишь распространится.

— Тогда дерево, — сказал Тор. — Вырастим что-то новое. 

Валькирия нахмурилась.

— Но оно не будем бессмертным, как Иггдрасиль. Вырастет, увянет и умрет.

— Все когда-нибудь умирает, — пожал плечами Локи. — Может, стоит использовать корабль? Его все равно надо будет куда-то девать. Можно разобрать его и превратить в здание. Он такой большой, что может стать и архивом, и дворцом, и садом с деревьями — раз уж тебе, брат, захотелось проявить фантазию.

— Можно устроить там и школу, — предложил Корг.

Тор с легкостью мог представить переделанный корабль. Дом, перенесший их из одного мира в другой.

Зун сделала на плане заметку.

Пока они ужинали, пред ними разворачивался новый город — улицы, дома, луга, названия с вопросительными знаками на полях.

Один за другим все покидали помещение, а Тор с Локи все еще говорили. Они по памяти рисовали места, знакомые им с детства. Так появился зал, в котором они занимались вместе с детьми дворян, концертный холл, куда мама водила их каждый год на праздник солнцестояния. Из воспоминаний рождались новые идеи: литейный, чтобы ковать мидгардские металлы, школа для земледельцев, у которых теперь будет другая земля.

В конце концов, Тор и Локи встали из-за стола, подошли к иллюминатору и вместе выглянули наружу. Они не касались друг друга, но Тор остро чувствовал каждую дрожащую клеточку тела своего брата. 

— Ты считаешь, благоразумно вернуть меня на Землю? — спросил Локи.

— Уверен, все как-нибудь сложится.

Корабль накрыло тенью. Из руки Локи выпали шары.

Тор медленно выдохнул.

И все снова изменилось.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо автору за замечательный фик <3  
> Если перевод вам понравился, пожалуйста, не поленитесь сходить по ссылке и оставить плюсик оригиналу. Спасибо!


End file.
